board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Red Shifter
Red Shifter is this guy who sometimes decides to make a topic - often with no results. He is sometimes funny when he did not originate the topic of discussion, as evidenced by his "Duke Nukem" topic. As a hardcore Tribes 2 Classic player, Red Shifter has sworn to fulfill many duties in the name of the ancient machine, Dynamix. Sworn Duties of the Red Shifter * To fit the word gospel into each of his duties * To spread the gospel of Zelda II * To not spread the gospel of Wind Waker * To wish he could spread the gospel of Tribes 2 * To denounce the evil gospel of Halo * To uncover the truth of the new gospel * To seek the gospel of Tyrian 2000 * To spread the gospel of Nintenchucks * To never spread the gospel of ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US (but to support it when spotted) * To rediscover the gospel of Shifty eyes through Mega Man 3 * To selflessly toil over the Incredible Machine, the forgotten gospel of Dynamix * To pass judgment upon those who seek it, and provide a "lesson" that can only be described as the word of gospel * To be the only Board 8 authority on the gospel known as Raw Deal * To finally acquire a 500 topic, and hide the gospel within Red Shifter's History on GameFAQs * Silver Shade used to post on the Lufia II boards, but he let his account fall to the purge monster. And Red Shifter was his true name to begin with. * Originally, Red Shifter did not frequent social boards. He preferred video game boards. That explains his lack of LUE. * Red Shifter always came into Board 8 on the off-season, but didn't become a regular until Summer 2005 Contest. He probably had about 900 Karma at the time he became a regular. * Red Shifter has contributed 1 FAQ to GameFAQs, but pulled it after the 25M topic. The FAQ was judged by UltimaterializerX to be of incredibly poor quality. However, Red Shifter was contacted within the internal Tribes 2 community system by a reader of the FAQ after playing a 60-player game of Siege one time; undeniable proof that the FAQ made an impact on at most one person. * Red Shifter was the first one to find Post 300M, and he proved it by being the first one to make a post within the topic. He tried to keep it secret to no avail; the post's location was being spread like wildfire within 25 minutes. Even though he posted 25 minutes before any sort of invasion occured, his post was still deleted. Red Shifter's History on Board 8 * Famously, Red Shifter's first topic on Board 8 was Name a character, and I'll tell you why they'll lose to Cloud. After getting about 20 posts, he cashed in, responding to each user with "Because he fails at being the main character of Final Fantasy VII". * Usually in his beginning years, Red Shifter only made Zelda II references. In fact, his attempt at 25M was a topic called Zelda II still rules. * Red Shifter once made a seconds game called "60 Opinions", where you had to agree or disagree with one of 60 opinions. It was the closest he came to a 500 topic, gaining 350+ posts before someone decided to counter ALL SIXTY OPINIONS. It cut his topic short, but DAMN, when you think of the dedication required to keep it away from a 500 topic... * Red Shifter eventually started passing judgment on the users. The topic was very closely timed with 25M, and was purged during his purgatory. * After 25M, Red Shifter used an incredibly vocal alt that eventually became better known than he was. Red Shifter refuses to reveal the alt, and the alt refuses to reveal Red Shifter; it's an endless cycle. * When Red Shifter returned to Board 8, it was not to incredible fanfare, but a bunch of people with broken spirit and mind. * Red Shifter stood around a few months, waiting for his chance to strike. He posted with some failed fads, one involving the RKO. * Red Shifter started passing judgment again, but ended shortly after Omega333 took his judgment literally ("live in reality"), suiciding his account in order to try and leave Board 8. Red Shifter is currently banned from passing judgment on 7 boards. * When Red Shifter heard about the 300,000,000th post, he found it on his Board Favorites. He made a topic saying he found it, but didn't reveal its location. Some look at him as a hero for finding it, while some look at him as a "brat" for not revealing its location. * After reading this chat log, Red Shifter decided that it was high-time to start a cheap heat campaign. This decision was reversed within 5 minutes. * After Event 4, Round 1 of the DSRage tournament, Red Shifter has revived his cheap heat campaign. Category:Users Category:25,000,000 Victims Category:300,000,000 Victims